


the safest place (is your embrace)

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Series: Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, and just a teeensy bit of angst, tooth-rotting fluff written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: “You are legally obligated to keep holding me,” Kakashi says, head buried in the crook of Tobirama’s neck.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	the safest place (is your embrace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



> fluffy KakaTobi for the soul :3  
> Enjoy!

Tobirama stands on the balcony, overlooking the bustling streets of a Konoha he thought he’d never see. One with tens of thousands of citizens rather than the handful of clans in his and Anija’s time, its infrastructure and electricity system so complex Tobirama would spend endless nights and days researching the intricacies of it all, were it not for his very stubborn lover—boyfriend is the word they use now—keeping him from overworking himself.

He smiles to himself. A boyfriend. A lover. A partner. Someone to come home to and to wait for at home, like he’s doing now. Something Tobirama thought he’d never have—but fate plays a strange game, it seems.

It’s at times like these, when his time seems especially warped, crawling slower compared to the people hustling about to a quicker rhythm, living here and now—on slow, contemplative days like this Tobirama recalls his past life. It does seem like another person’s lifetime, too distant, unreal, and unbelievable, but still tangible when he has the time to properly remember and _miss_ it.

He misses Hashirama’s embrace, his lopsided grin and unrelenting positivity. He misses Tōka and her constant joking around with Izuna, who always brought out her humorous side. He misses Madara, who turned from bickering partner into dearest friend, then brother-in-law. He misses Mito, who came later in life and became his ever-present lab partner in the blink of an eye. It’s painful to realize he will never see them again. But it was his choice and his burden to bear, because no matter how much he loathed to admit it to himself, a significant part of himself, the one that so sorely missed his Anija, yearned for death as Kinkaku and Ginkaku’s squad surrounded him.

It was the reckless, inquisitive, possibly crazy part of him that won, though, and so the experimental modification of the Hiraishin brought him here. To a new life. New people. New opportunities.

He still can’t get past the novelty of it all, and especially the shock of finding someone so like himself, someone who understood.

_Someone_ who has just stumbled through the front door of their house right now, whispering a soft ‘I’m home’, before slumping against the wall.

Kakashi looks tired—more so than usual. Not wounded, thankfully, but his dark eyes full of so much pain and the lingering dread Tobirama is so familiar with, that he wastes no time rushing to Kakashi’s side and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“You’re home,” he whispers, running his hands through Kakashi’s wild mane of hair, “you’re safe. Welcome back, love.”

Kakashi sags against him, releasing a long, heavy sigh, and returns the hug, a bit shakily. A few moments pass in silence before he says, “I love you.” His voice is strangled, so unlike his usual drawl as he tries to calm himself from whatever haunts him. 

It’s quite the similar state Kakashi had found Tobirama in, wandering the Forest of Death the day of his arrival here, confused, wounded, dying and _scared._ It’s Kakashi that led him to Tsuna and the tearful reunion that shone a light on the darkness Tobirama’s life had become, so long he couldn’t shake off the pain of losing his last remaining brother. He was the one to acquaint him with everyday life in this strange future (and far too many porn flicks for Tobirama liking) and to introduce Tobirama to his matured students, the children studying in the Academy (which Tobirama was overjoyed to find flourishing). A while later, he became Tobirama’s travelling companion and showed him a world of relative peace and prospering shinobi communities in place of countries beleaguered by war.

It’s Kakashi who stole his heart with a kind, honest, caring personality that opened up bit by bit, a curious mind to rival Tobirama’s, and the simplest of embraces when Tobirama felt like it was too much, too overwhelming to feel at ease in a time that’s not his own.

“You are legally obligated to keep holding me,” Kakashi says, head buried in the crook of Tobirama’s neck.

Tobirama chuckles. Familiar words. The same ones that Tobirama had said to him on what they would belatedly realize was their first date.

“Wouldn’t dream of letting go,” Tobirama echoes Kakashi’s words from that day, and finally, after a week so slow it seemed like a good few months, Tobirama feels like all is right in the world—time, life, the universe and everything.

With Kakashi, home finally _feels_ like home again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
